In the art of barrier operators, such as for sectional upward acting garage doors, there have been developments wherein the operator controller will automatically set maximum door closing and opening force limits to one predetermined value when an external entrapment device is present and connected to the controller, and the controller will set the force limits to a lower value when an external entrapment device is not present. However, there are situations wherein the user of the barrier or door will need to set the force limits such as, for example, when the barrier guide structure may become slightly out of position and thus require the door operator to exert greater forces to move the barrier, or when the barrier weight has changed or the barrier is not capable, for various reasons, of being balanced or counterweighted to a point which would permit detection of a predetermined change in the force requirements to move the door. Under such circumstances it is desirable to provide for the user to adjust the force limits as long as an external entrapment device is present and operably connected to the door controller. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.